


Do You Still Remember?

by sadlynotlindamccartney



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor AU, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Freeform, Hospital, Insecure Roger, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maylor - Freeform, Medicine, Modern Setting, Okay so Roger is basically Alex Karev from Grey's Anatomy, Protective Brian, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlynotlindamccartney/pseuds/sadlynotlindamccartney
Summary: Episodes of Roger's and Brian's shared story as young doctors who fall in love with each other.





	Do You Still Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> I experimented a bit and that is what it resulted in. I hope you like it! (:

„I guess it's pediatrics“, Roger stated.

„Pediatrics?“, Freddie chuckled. „You've got guts, darling.“

„What, just because I don't want anything all blood and death, like you do?“, Roger shot back almost instantly.

„Pediatrics makes you go soft“, John added and grabbed his plate, leaving the table together with Freddie.

„I think it's brave“, Brian whispered.

„Huh?“

„You choosing pediatrics. It's not soft, it's damn scary, seeing kids die and that. You're probably more of a man than any of us are.“

Roger smiled, „Thanks, Bri.“ He liked his way of thinking. Damn, how he did.

 

***

 

It had been a horrible day. Brian and Roger had been fighting for a car accident victim's life all day. They had lost him approximately three times, but still succeeded in the end. After eight hours.

„Oh god, we did it!“, Roger cheered and untangled his blond hair from the scrub cap, tearing the face mask off. „I didn't think we'd make it! God, Brian! We brought him back even after his heart stopped beating! It's a miracle!“

The curly haired man just looked at him, standing in the dim light of the washing room at 2 am. 

„What?“, Roger asked as he blushed.

„You're beautiful when you're happy.“

„Um, Bri, I-?“

Brian closed in on Roger. „What are you doing?“

„Shut up.“, the taller one said.

„Make me.“

As, Brian's lips met Roger's in all carefulness and sweetness. And Roger couldn't have wished for a better kiss. 

 

***

 

Roger was at Brian's, studying for his finals, papers and index cards spread all over his interior. 

„Evening, darling“, Brian, who had just entered the flat, greeted his boyfriend and kissed his blond mop shortly.

„Hey, love. I'm cramming oncology. Wanna keep my company?“

Brian held up his hand with a large brown paper bag. „I got us Japanese takeaway, your favourite.“

Roger grinned lovingly. „I love you, Brian May.“

His counterpart froze. They hadn't been saying it ever before, and surely, Brian expected he'd be the first one to do so. It came out of the blue. He raised an eyebrow.

„Say that again, please.“

„I love you, Brian May, MD. Soon to be specialised in traumatology. King of the curly haired people and the best boyfriend one could wish for.“

Brian grinned like he was on some evil kind of love drug. „I love you too, Roger Taylor.“

 

***

 

The interns had a day off. Bri and Rog had spent it together, cuddling in bed and studying some Latin anatomy words. Roger had his head rested on Brian's chest, calmed by his steady breathing, listening to his heartbeat.

„I want to sleep with you“, Brian said, 

„Brian-“, Roger sighed.

„I know, you don't feel ready yet. I know you're still a virgin. It's not like we haven't talked about it, but... I just want you to know that whenever you feel like it, I will show you how beautiful you are and how much I adore you.“

„Bri?“, Roger chewed on his bottom lip, caught in his thoughts. „I want you to take my virginity.“

Brian felt like he couldn't breathe. „Are you sure? You don't have to do this for me, love.“

„I trust you more than anyone and I know that you're not going to hurt me.“

They smiled gently at each other and their gazes met, icy blue and warm hazel.

„You've got too many clothes on for my taste“, Brian stated and smiled.

„How about you take some of them off?“, Roger said.

Brian took all his time, kissing all over Roger's body. The blond man could let all his inhibitions fall off. He knew for sure that he wanted Brian, he wanted to be all his, to feel him, to see him.

„Ngh-“, Roger moaned as Brian undressed him and licked his naked stomach, up to his chest, nibbling on one sensitive nipple.  
„Your moans go straight to my cock, love. Such beautiful noises.“ Brian whispered hotly against his naked, heated and sweaty skin.

„Brian...“, Roger sighed. „More... Please!“

Brian's big hand continued to caress Roger's waist and stroked down further, cupping his perfect butt in his hands. Roger inhaled sharply.

„Do you dislike it? Shall I stop?“, Brian asked all angsty.

„Please don't stop. Please. Touch my dick, ugh, Bri, please! Please, I need you. It feels so good. Stop worrying“, he almost cried out and pulled his sweatpants and his boxers down in one go. 

Meanwhile, Brian took his time to admire Roger's cock. He had never seen it before. Of course, he had often imagined it, but it was far better in real vision.   
„You look absolutely stunning, babe. I love your body.“ 

Experimentally, he wrapped his hand around Roger's dick and gave it a few quick, strong strokes, Roger reacting harder than he thought he would, bucking his hips forward an whining in pleasure.

„Oh, Bri!“  
„Mh, Roger-“, Brian whispered hotly. „I wanna taste you.“ He nuzzled his nose to Roger's pubic hair and gave his erection a long, slick lick, before he took little Roger into his mouth, all the way down his throat and started sucking.

Roger was in delirium. It was fantastic feeling Brian around him, hot and needy and hell, the way he looked up to Rog with his penis in his mouth, so dirty, and his curly brown mop against his own thighs, and the vibrations he mimicked, that send shivers down his spine. 

„I wanna finger you, I promise I'll be gentle“, Brian said. Roger hesitated at first, but then nodded. „Relax, calm your breathing down, be a good boy for me...“, Bri whispered as he massaged Roger's belly with one hand, while he grabbed some lube and poured it onto his hand. 

He started to give Roger's tight hole a rub, before he carefully inserted a slippery finger. His boyfriend moaned and tightened around him, muscles tense, an expression that was both painful and awaiting.

„Fuck“, he muttered. „I should have done this to myself before... I can't take your dick, Bri, never.“   
„Of course you can. Just relax and let me do it“, he replied and started to move his finger, curling it, playing with Roger's inside. The shorter man soon turned to be a moaning mess, and Brian could successfully work him open.

„Brian, give me your cock, please!“, he practically begged, his ass squeezing the scissoring fingers.   
„Are you sure? If you don't want to, we could instead just change roles“, Brian suggested ever so caring.  
„No, I-I really need to feel you. You make me feel so good. Bri, I want you inside of me“, Roger claimed and positioned himself into doggy, spreading his butt cheeks so Brian could have a very close look at his tight, pink hole that indulged his fingers.

„Rog, love, what are you doing? That's not really the position for your first time, is it?“, his calm, raspy voice asked. Bri carefully turned him around, so that Roger was lying on his back. He reached out for a pillow and put it under Roger's butt.   
The younger man smiled and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto Brian's cock, making it nice and wet. Neither of them were sure when exactly Brian had lost his clothes, but apparently, he had, and Roger would've lied if he had said that he didn't enjoy the view of a tall, naked, slender figure.

„I like looking at you when you're about to fuck me“, Roger smiled.

Brian grinned, „I'm not fucking you, we'll make love.“

He slowly slipped inside of Roger, who greeted him with a loud cry of pleasure.

 

***

 

By now, Brian and Roger had been a couple for almost a year. 

Today was their graduation day. Tomorrow, they'd be real specialised doctor's. 

Roger was terribly nervous, as were their mates Freddie and John, who both had met during their internship in London. All of them would stay, and Rog liked the thought, his best friends whom he had experienced both the best and worst time ever with, still by his side.

But Brian was even more nervous. Hell, he was. He had huge, life-defining plans for today. Not only that he would have to give the final speech, but also, he wanted to ask Roger the question.

He was just getting dressed as Roger entered their shared bedroom, looking delicately in his black suit, white shirt and red tie. „I'm so nervous“, the blond said as he encountered Brian and gave his boyfriend a bear hug. 

„Me too, dear. It's fine. You'll manage“, he whispered as Rog nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck.

„You know I'm not one to give a speech.“

„Yeah, but you're definitely the hottest pediatrician in there, if not the hottest doctor“, Bri winked and took Roger's hand, squeezing it. „Trust me.“

„You don't look half bad either.“

 

„And now let us welcome Roger Taylor, PhD, the first speaker of this evening!“

Brian, John and Freddie cheered as Roger entered the stage. „Hello.“ He cleared his throat. „I... I'm not much of a speaker, but as you can tell, everybody who is in here did it. We did it! We survived med school and that is a great achievement if you ask me.“

The crowd laughed. Roger's eyes trailed off, searching for Brian. His boyfriend shot him a huge smile and gestured a thumbs up. „So, um, I didn't really know what to say here, so I didn't really prepare anything, but I guess I'll just let my heart speak. If you had asked me a year ago whether I thought I'd be here now, the answer is simple: No. I didn't expect to do that well in the final exam, and most of all I didn't know which profession to specialize in. That was, until I saved a baby one time I was on night shift, she was ten weeks early and her lungs weren't working properly and her heart couldn't keep a steady rhythm, and everybody gave up on her, but I didn't.“  
Roger breathed in and out, Brian nodding to encourage him.

„I sat at her incubator the entire night, and I had her intubated and I sat there all the night, keeping her alive. And I knew that if it wasn't for me, a couple would've lost their daughter and a family would have been broken apart. So, I'm not trying to pretend we're all gods, but we save lifes and that's pretty amazing, isn't it?“, Roger smiled. The crowd applauded. 

„Well, that was the day I knew it'd be pediatrics. There was no other choice. But my fellow interns couldn't understand. It was just pediatrics. That was supposed to make you soft. Pregnant women, babies, kids. But I had a friend by my side who assured me that my choice is valid. 

I chose to work in what I love, and in fact, it's obvious that not everybody loves neuro, or cardio, or even general. The friend I talked about is now my partner and I am very happy to have him. Without him, I wouldn't have gotten my mortified ass up this stage. So, thank you Brian. Thanks so much for everything you do for me.

And... I guess what I'm trying to convey to you all is that you need a dream, a passion and a will to succeed. It's okay to be different, it's okay not to do the same thing as your friends. There'll always be someone who believes in you, no matter what. If you're passionate about it, nothing is impossible, and it doesn't matter what others say. Always keep your head up. I wish you all the best for your future, great opportunities in life and the best of health. Thank you.“

Roger nearly ran away from the stage, but the audience seemed to love his speech. Everyone was applauding and when he arrived back at their dining table, Brian gave him a long, loving kiss.

 

„Hi, I'm Brian May“, he started, his voice a little shaky. „Apparently I was the one with the best results so I feel honoured to be given this opportunity. My boyfriend told you a few minutes ago that believing in yourself and your dreams is the key to practically everything. I guess he is right in that.“

Brian's hazel eyes met Roger's blue ones, and it was just like the time they first kissed, in this dim lit OR washing room.   
Roger was still so graceful and beautiful, with his long straight hair and his slim shape and his raspy voice and his soft lips that Brian could kiss all day. Brian smiled to himself. 

„But another thing that defines life is luck. I, for example, am very lucky. I got great genes and I am intelligent and I have a crazily stunning man by my side. Yeah, luck is important. Luck makes us bond with new friends, makes us find a great new job, makes us meet the man or woman of our life. We might all be skilled and, indeed, very clever, but knowledge always comes with fate. Don't take things too seriously, because you never know what life has in hand for you. It's shorter than we think, and what most of us fail at is really living. Experiencing. Being silly. Being unreasonable. Life is precious to not take a risk. So, go out and live, because we're not just doctors, we're individuals.“

He ended and the audience applauded. Brian got to their table and looked at Roger, who cheered at his motivational speech. „That was amazing!“  
Bri just smiled and took Roger's hand. „Would you come with me quickly, Roger?“  
He nodded and got up, as they wandered out of the hall and into a small side room.  
„Why are you taking me there?“, Roger asked with a smile, looking around in the room that was filled with about one thousand flowers. 

Brian smiled and sighed. „I, I've got something for you, a present.“  
He nestled the inner pocket of his jacket and handed Roger a marine blue, rectangle box with a grey bow. 

Roger smiled a teethy smile, the one Brian had loved from second one. „Oh Bri, I... I-I didn't know. I didn't get you anything, oh my god, that's so kind and thoughtful of you and-“

„Roger?“, Brian interrupted, „Just open it.“

He smiled and unwrapped the bow, glimpsing inside the box. „Oh, Brian“, Roger said like a child on Christmas Eve, „it's so lovely.“ He took out the stethoscope that was in a dark burgundy. It was a stethoscope designed specially for babies, with a small head for their tiny hearts. On the metal part, there was engraved, „Roger Meddows Taylor MD PD“.

He placed it around his neck and looked at Brian. „Does it suit me?“

Brian gazed at his lover gently. „You look like a very fuckable doctor who's going to swipe all the moms off their feet.“

„Reagrdless, I only want you“, Roger declared and kissed Brian. „Thank you so much, my dearest. I love your present.“

Brian nodded and felt his heart jump up and down maniacal in his chest. „Rog? There is another reason why we're here.“

He felt so nervous that he was entirely sure he couldn't do this without fainting. „Okay? Bri, are you okay? You seem a little hot?“

The curly haired man swallowed. „I'm fine. I-“  
Roger raised an eyebrow in a questioning way. 

Bri was so afraid that Roger could say no, he wasn't ready yet. Or no, he wants to build up his career. Or, worst of all no, he couldn't imagine marrying Brian. He sighed. „Why is that so hard?“

„Huh?“

„I- Look, Roger, I might be great at giving speeches but I'm certainly not the best when it comes to expressing one's emotions.“ Brian smiled anxiously. „And fuck, I'm so nervous, but Roger, god, you should see yourself through my eyes, if only for a day. You're so precious. I think I loved you from the second you walked into that ER on our first day.“

Roger giggled. „Yeah, I remember. We worked with Doctor Jensen on this guy who had fired nails into his brain and nothing had happened despite that he was fluent in French from that day on.“

His partner flashed him a smile. „You were so handsome that day. God, you still are. I could list a million things I love about you and still, I wouldn't have said a thing. Starting with your sexy blond hair that frames your faces so well, your defined ass, your deep, angelic eyes, your raspy voice in the morning when you're still tired, your personality, your knowledge, your craziness, your trust in me, your everything.“

Roger smiled a smiled that didn't seem to fit on his face. „God, and you should see how eternally graceful you look when you smile. If it was the last thing I saw, I could die happy.“

„You're being silly.“

„I'm just so in love.“

„So am I“, the blond assured him and took his hand.

„Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, Roger, you're my everything. I trust you and I love you and I will forever do anything I might just to see you happy. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, in everything you are. You let me take your virginity when you weren't even sure yet that we would work out for a long time-“

„Yeah, because I knew it was the right decision. You make everything right, dear. In the blink of an eye.“

Bri took a deep breath and grabbed the little cubic box, going down on one knee. Roger didn't seem to realize that this was reality, he just looked at Brian in shock and froze in place.   
„Roger Taylor, I want to grow old with you, I want three o'clock tea times when we're old and grey, I want to play cards with you and chase after our grandkids in the yard. Meanwhile, I want our shared night shifts to end with cafeteria coffee, I want to rip your face mask off that beautiful face of yours after a surgery and kiss you hard, I want quickies in the on-call-room, I wanna go crazy when I see you ausculate a baby with that stethoscope I gave you, bent over so your great butt looks even more delicious. But most of all, I want you by my side, forever, I want a life and a future with you, I want a house, and a weekend cottage by the sea, and maybe we'll adopt a kid or two. I want to dedicate my life to you, Rog. I love you. Please do me the honour to marry me.“

Roger was speechless, and had started to cry a tiny bit, staring at the discreet but nonetheless amazingly beautiful ring. 

„Yes, yes, yes, of course Brian! Yes!“

And they kissed.


End file.
